militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
1st Weather Group
The 1st Weather Group (1 WXG) aligns stateside weather operations with the Air Force warfighting initiative overseeing operational weather squadrons; the 15th OWS at Scott AFB, Ill.; the 25th OWS at Davis-Monthan AFB, Ariz.; and the 26th OWS at Barksdale AFB, La. The 1st WXG is a subordinate of the Air Force Weather Agency. Mission "Provide accurate, timely, and relevant weather analyses, forecasts, warnings and briefings to Air Force, Army, Guard, Reserve, and Combatant Command forces operating in the continental United States." "Provide initial qualification and up-grade training for weather forecaster apprentices and new weather officers.” Personnel and resources The 1st Weather Group is part of the Air Force Weather Agency's worldwide organizational force of more than 1,100 professionals. The 1st WXG manning consists of active duty, reserve, civilian and contract personnel and is headquartered on Offutt Air Force Base, Neb. Organization The 1st Weather Group is organized into three continental United States squadrons. Each of the squadrons produces forecasts for a specified area of the United States. The squadrons also serve as training hubs for new weather professionals – both enlisted and officers. Subordinate units 15th Operational Weather Squadron, Scott AFB, IL. 25th Operational Weather Squadron, Davis-Monthan AFB, AZ. 26th Operational Weather Squadron Barksdale AFB, LA. History The 1st Weather Group has a long and proud heritage starting as the Far East Air Forces Weather Group in October 1944. In September 1945, the 1st WXG was assigned to the 43rd Weather Wing and later that year to the Headquarters Army Air Forces Weather Service. They were inactivated in 1948, and reactivated and assigned to the Air Weather Service at Offutt AFB through the Military Air Transport Service from 1952 to 1956, after which they were again inactivated. The group reactivated once again under the 1st Weather Wing from 1966 to 1972 at Tan Son Nhut AB, Vietnam. The most recent period of activation was at Fort McPherson, Ga., from 1992 to 1994 under the Air Combat Command. The Group was distinguished with service and campaign streamers from World War II and Vietnam. They also earned four outstanding unit awards and the Republic of Vietnam Gallantry Cross. The realignment began with the reactivation of the 1st Weather Group, at Offutt AFB, Neb., 25 May. The 1st WXG continues its long and decorated history of providing weather products and service to Air Force and Army units, and is now part of the Air Force Weather Agency. The 15th Operational Weather Squadron, Scott AFB, Ill., was the first of four OWSs to re-align under the newly formed 1st WXG during a ceremony 25 May 2006. The 26th OWS was realigned at Barksdale AFB, 22 Jun. 2006. Next, was the 25th OWS at Davis-Monthan on 6 July 2006, and the last addition to the team was the 9th OWS which was re-activated on 20 Jul. 2006 at Shaw AFB. The 9th OWS has since been inactivated on 31 May 2008. See also *List of United States Air Force weather squadrons References * Official Fact Sheet * 15th Operational Weather Squadron Fact Sheet * 25th Operational Weather Squadron Fact Sheet * 26th Operational Weather Squadron Fact Sheet External links * Official website * Official factsheet * Informational Article * 15OWS Factsheet * 25OWS Factsheet * 26OWS Factsheet Category:Military units and formations in Nebraska Weather 001